Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Starting with the development of smart phones, there has been an increasing demand for display devices used in small-sized electronic devices. In addition to smart phones, display devices have been widely used not only in smart electronic devices such as a tablet PC, a smart watch, and the like, but also in electronic devices used in everyday life such as, for example, vehicle navigation devices equipped with a touch screen.
As the demand for display devices has increased, the thickness of the display devices has become slimmer in order to reduce weight and volume for convenient portability and mobility. However, as the display devices become thinner, various problems may occur, such as a breaking or product failure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.